This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Fluid systems, such as mineral extraction systems (e.g., oil and gas), typically include multiple segments of tubing, valves, and connectors that are sealed together by various seals. These seals are often subjected to harsh environmental conditions, such as corrosive fluids, extreme pressures, and extreme temperatures. Moreover, these seals are often disposed in remote equipment, such as a marine (e.g., sub-sea) wellhead, which can make access and repair difficult and expensive. Over time, these seals tend to lose their memory or shape. When this type of damage occurs, the seals begin to hold pressure less effectively, particularly at high pressures and sub-ambient temperatures. As such, it may be important to ensure that these seals are installed in a manner which minimizes damage (e.g., extrusion) during installation.